Pandora's Labyrinth
by charlycatz
Summary: Experience what it is like to be with the goggle-heads in their 'secret base'. However something bad happens. Could have sequal if reviewed enough and asked for!


**Hey! This is for the Diversity Challenge 'Section D. No.89.' Hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon or ANYTHING that appears in the story!<strong>  
><strong>P.S – You, the readers are Luke, the character name I have given to you, Lucky you! (Sorry you're a boy; I thought it would be better for the story.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Night time in Tokyo isn't like night time anywhere else. It may appear like that but there is a secret place at a secret location where a group of people meet every night. However, when I say meeting I mean sit around joking about anything and everything; play on games; chill out; battle each other and basically have a good time, with the odd one or two occasional important stuff popping up only to be replaced with something else.<p>

Now you're probably wondering, 'why does this matter with anything?' Well…I got stuck for introductions so that's what I chose to say…okay?!

Good. Now let me introduce you to our _secret base_ and introduce you to everyone. In front of you look like a dark alley filled with danger, right? Well for us this is perfect because it scares everyone away, apart from you of course. Now as we advance deeper through the alleyway we approach a dead end filled with a few garbage bins and a stick out bit. The stick out bit is the entrance to our _secret base_, now don't be scared. (We clean it regularly, on the inside anyway.) Mind your step; it's not exactly the normal entrance to a _secret base. _It is instead a slide leading all the way to the _secret base_ which sends you through twists and turns, and I hope you're not afraid of the dark because it's pitch black!

Here we are, the _secret base_! Where we are now is the opening room filled with beanbags and cushions; this is where we relax and chill out a lot of the time, however I guess that they're in a different room right now. The door on the right leads to a bathroom, and I guess that I forget to mention…light!

As we enter the room to our left we enter the kitchen and dining room. Basically it's where we all stuff our faces with anything and everything food. We have a microwave, cooker, dishwasher, fridge and freezer and cupboards to store the supplies. There's also a low table surrounded by cushions which is where we all eat. If we continue forward we enter _the dome. _

The dome is where we all of our video games, computers and stuff is. It also has a TV, internet and beanbags, chairs and cushions. This is where we also spend most of our time.

"Hey! Who's that?"

"Have you forgotten what _secret base_ means?"

I should introduce you to these guys, and beware they are extremely strong. The one who spoke up first is Davis Motomiya, the stubborn one. The other one who spoke up is Marcus Damon, the hot-headed one. The two playing on the PS4 are Takato Matsuki, the happy one, and Tai Kamiya, the naïve one. The one leaning against the wall is Taiki Kudo, the caring one. The one sitting on the floor with a basketball is Tagiru Akashi, the energetic one. Finally me, Takuya Kanbara.

"The stupid one." Davis joke and both Davis and Marcus laugh.

"Hey!" Takuya shouts.

"Nah. Takuya's the determined one." Taiki interrupts.

"Really because I always thought that Takuya was the pain who kept running off doing his own thing." Davis says.

"I guess you haven't looked in a mirror recently then." Tai remarks and everyone but Davis laughs.

"Good one Tai." Tagiru says still laughing.

"Who's your new friend?" Takato asks as he pauses the game.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Takuya asks you and you nod in reply.

"I'm Luke. I moved to Tokyo a few days ago." You reply. _That went well._

"Where from?" Taiki asks you.

"Britain."

"Cool!" Davis says. "Does that make you posh?"

"No." _Why do people think being British automatically makes you posh?_

"That's stereotypical Davis." Takato tells Davis.

"I'm sorry smart ass." Davis retorts.

"Either way, I say that we give you a personality and then we can continue playing. What do you say?" Tai asks and you nod with a smile on your face.

"Now what are you like in everyday situations?" Marcus asks you but you struggle for an answer.

"I have a better idea." Taiki says as he walks across the room, picks up a tablet and starts to press some buttons. Everyone watches as his face is lit up slightly by the light on the tablet. Once done, he walks over to you and hands over the tablet.

"This may help." You look down to see a quiz. _A personality test, this might help. _

After about eight minutes of quiet and patience, you finished the quiz and received your result.

"I'm the dreamer type apparently." You break the awkward silence and everyone but Takuya looks at you in surprize.

"At least it explains why you space out in class." Takuya replies and smiles at you.

"Well I've known anyone get that on the test no matter how hard we try." Takato says and you look at him in confusion.

"We tried to find out all sixteen possible results but none of us could get it." Tagiru answers and you mouth 'oh'.

"Anyway, shall we play Death Dividers or Pandora's Labyrinth?" Tai asks and multiple answers came out at once.

"Definitely Death Dividers." Davis says.

"But none of us have played Pandora's Labyrinth yet and I want to try it." Takato replies.

"I say Death Dividers." Marcus says.

A debate started to happen between everyone but you and Tai, he notices you and walks over holding both games.

"Which one would you pick?" Tai asks you and you look at both of them thoughtfully. _The others have played Death Dividers and from the sound of it enjoy it. However no one here has played Pandora's Labyrinth making it a fair playing field. _

"Pandora's Labyrinth sound okay to you?" You ask and Tai nods with a smile.

"'Course." Tai says and places the other game to the side while he inserts the disk for the chosen game.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tagiru yells and the others stop arguing and look at Tai.

"I'm glad you finally shut up." Tai remarks and the others grab a controller and spread themselves around the room. You follow suit and sit against the wall not too far from Taiki. Takuya grabs the tablet and plays some music in the background.

**(This is where the challenge really starts!) **

Davis turns the lights off and it goes dark with only the TV creating any light.

"Not scared of the dark?" Taiki asks in a whisper.

"No. Never been scared of the dark, just what lurks in it." You reply and as the TV shows a white screen you see Taiki's smile.

The screen turned dark and appeared a wooden, square box with a 'P' carved on the front. It showed an animation of the box falling into someone's hands and then being opened only to find blood now dripping on the box.

"Why's the box bleeding?" Tagiru asks and the others including you grunt.

"We don't know?" Davis replies and the rest of you continue to watch it.

After about half a minute of the box sitting there, a voice came out of it.

"Pandora's box, an unsolved mystery until now. As you will find t-t-the-e b-box…" The voice started to stumble and then it cut into silence.

"You think that's supposed to happen?" Takato asks but no one replies. After about a minute of waiting the music coming from the tablet stopped.

"Building tension?" Marcus asks Takuya as he picks up the tablet.

"No. I haven't touched it, honest." Takuya replies while he fiddles with all of the buttons, unable to make it switch on.

"Think it's a dead battery?" Taiki suggests but Takuya shakes his head.

"It was on a hundred percent the last time I checked." Takuya replies, worry slipping through.

"When was that?" Davis asks expecting a stupid answer.

"Five minutes ago." Takuya replies and the others look at each other. You turn to the TV to see something rather disturbing.

"Guys." You say worryingly.

"What is it?" Taiki asks you.

"Look at the TV screen." They divert their eyes from you onto the screen to see what you see.

"That isn't normal, is it?" Takato asks.

"I don't think so." Tai says as he gets up and look s more closely at the screen. Behind the box was a face with torn, battered skin; blood shot eyes and a crooked grin. His bony, skeleton like wrists had chains keeping them together and his hands are underneath the box like it's a crystal ball floating above. The box was still covered in blood but this time the blood had turned black, however it left the 'P' untouched.

"You think it's rigged?" Takato asks as they are all stood up, including you, staring at the screen. Tai took a step forward and pointed to his hands.

"Is it me or does it look like the hands are coming towards you?" Tai asks and the others look at them. You kept staring at the hands until you notice him twitch.

"He moved." You say as soon as it happens.

"Where?" Marcus asks you.

"He just twitched." You reply unable to think of a better response.

"Do we switch it off or what?" Takuya asks as you all glare at the screen.

"I'll try and turn it off then." Tai says but as he takes a step closer the hands move and reach out towards you, scaring all of you.

"I don't think he wants you to." Tagiru says shortly after.

"Then what do we do, ask it what it wants?" Davis says sarcastically but suddenly the battered hands reach out from the computer screen and grab Davis.

"Davis!" Everyone took a step back and stare at what just happened.

"What the hell is this?!" Marcus yells and Davis starts to squirm.

"Get off me!" He yells but the more he squirms the tighter the grip becomes.

"What do we do?" Takato asks his face full of fear.

"The hands are bigger in our universe then in the game. So chopping them or breaking them isn't going to work." Taiki says and you look at him in surprize. "It's an emergency."

"C-can't… b-b-breath." Davis gasps for air and the others realize that they haven't got much more time left.

"I guess we've got to do things the old fashioned way then." Marcus says as he creates a fist and then runs up and punches the wrist, knocking off one of the shackles and making it let go of Davis.

"Davis!" Takuya catches Davis before he falls and sits him up. Davis' body is now covered in blood from the hand but luckily his breathing slows down to a normal pace.

"You okay?" Tai asks Davis and he nods a grin showing on his face. You look at the screen and see that the tips of the fingers are still sticking out when suddenly they head straight towards Tai.

"Tai!" But before he could get caught Taiki pushed him out of the way only to get himself caught.

"Taiki!" Tagiru yells as Taiki gets pulled into the TV. You all look in fear as Taiki got pulled in, not knowing what to do next.

One by one the hands kept reaching out and grabbing each of you as you all tried to protect each other but instead getting pulled into the TV. With you being the last one you have two choices. Either run away and get help form strangers since your only friends just got pulled into the game or get yourself pulled in and try to escape.

You ran out of time and got yourself pulled into the game.

_Well Done!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want this to continue please let me know and I'll make a part two otherwise I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Bye ;)<strong>


End file.
